Deadpool
face-fucked a toporgraphical map of Utah Captain Deadpool Tiger Batman Wade the Wisecracker Sacre Devil Mr. Never Die Hawkeye|species = Mutant (Homo superior; original timeline) Mutate (revised timeline)|citizenship = Canadian|gender = Male|affiliation = Team X (original timeline) Weapon X (original timeline) Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children (revised timeline) X-Men (revised timeline) X-Force (revised timeline)|status = Deceased (original timeline) Alive (revised timeline)|movie = X2: X-Men United (mentioned) X-Men Origins: Wolverine Deadpool Deadpool 2 X-Force (unreleased)|game = X-Men Origins: Wolverine X-Men: The Official Game (mentioned)|actor = Ryan Reynolds Scott Adkins (Weapon XI stunt double; X-Men Origins: Wolverine)}} Deadpool (born Wade Winston Wilson) is a Canadian freelance mercenary who became a superhuman with a regenerative healing factor from the Mutant Workshop program. Biography Original Timeline= ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Wade Wilson was a soldier and mercenary with enhanced far beyond human reflexes and agility due to him being a mutant. During the Vietnam War in mid-late 1973, a young Wade was a member of a black ops group called Team X under the command of William Stryker. The team also included James "Logan" Howlett, Victor Creed, Christopher Bradley, Agent Zero, John Wraith, and Fred Dukes. He did as his leader ordered when it came to killing people. Stryker said he would be the perfect soldier if it weren't for his inability to stop talking. Six years later, after Team X broke up, Wade was captured and taken to Stryker's base at Three Mile Island where he was experimented on for the Weapon XI project. He was the first Team X member to be killed by Victor, and his body was used as a catalyst for the Weapon XI project. With Victor's help, Stryker gathered and collected the DNA from mutants whose powers could be used collectively within one body without destroying it, with Wade being the host body. By then, Wade was gone, and was now known as Weapon XI, "The Mutant Killer" - Deadpool (as Stryker explained - a "dead" mutant who had other powers "pooled" up into him). Stryker also seals Wade's mouth and gives him an Adamantium skeleton. Wade, now called Deadpool, was sent to fight Wolverine after Victor was defeated. Dr. Carol Frost said the project was not finished but Stryker said to do it anyway. After freeing the captured mutants, Wolverine is stopped by the now active Weapon XI - Deadpool. Using Chris Bradley's power, Stryker was able to control him to kill Wolverine. They fight as the other Mutants flee. With the other powers he had from several other mutants (including Cyclops' optic beams, Wolverine's healing power, John Wraith's teleportation, Chris Bradley's technopathy, and Wade's prized blades used as two retractable arm blades) he was ready to fight and kill Wolverine. Logan faces Weapon XI alone and eventually climbs one of the nuclear reactors, Weapon XI follows in an instant using Wraith's teleportation ability. Logan puts forth his best effort but is pinned down. Just as Weapon XI is about to decapitate him, (at the command of Stryker), Victor later joined to help Logan as he shoves Deadpool away, and both of them fall into the reactor. Victor catches Logan, explaining the only reason he saved him was so he could kill him himself. Logan and Victor eventually end up back to back in order to fight Wade from both sides. They eventually catch him and stab him, but he teleports across the reactor. Victor attacks Deadpool as he fires on Logan with his optic blasts. Logan falls over the edge of the reactor as Victor is caught jumping at Weapon XI and shot back. Logan climbs back onto the reactor and just as Weapon XI is blasting Victor into the ground, Logan runs, jumps and slashes Weapon XI through the neck. Weapon XI holds his neck as Logan kicks him into the nuclear reactor, his head falling off as he tumbles below, with the lasers still firing. Later, Wilson, revealed to be still alive, began to put himself back together. ''X2: X-Men United His name appeared on Stryker's Computer. Deadpool 2 As Weapon XI prepares to attack Wolverine as he rescues the kids from Three Mile Island, he is suddenly shot through the head by the time-traveling Deadpool of the revised timeline. Deadpool tells Wolverine that he is "cleaning up the timeline", shoots his alternate self several more times and tells him that he loves you before departing. |-|Revised Timeline= X-Men: Days of Future Past Due to Wolverine traveling back in time to January 1973, and preventing Bolivar Trask from being assassinated by Mystique, and changing the significant events after that point, Team X was never formed. Thus, he along with other members of Team X, were never hunted and killed by Victor Creed. Deadpool Wade Wilson was born in Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada in 1975. At some point in time, Wade Wilson was a member of the Canadian Special Forces, moves to New York City, and befriended a bartender named Weasel. He would later retire and become a mercenary-for-hire, helping to protect teenage girls from would-be stalkers. Also, he visited Jacksonville and met a man named Bob at T.G.I. Friday's and the two became acquainted with each other. Deadpool also visited Bob and his family regularly for Bob's wife, Gale's famous tuna casserole. One day, Wade takes a job getting a pizza delivery boy to stop stalking a girl by threatening him. Once his job is done, the girl thanks him and calls him her hero, to which Wade quickly points out that that is something he is not. Wade goes to the bar where his friend Weasel works. Wade orders a drink called a Blowjob and has the bartender bring it to a big thug and to say it came from another man, leading to a bar fight where people bet on others to die, which is called the "Dead Pool". After the bar fight was settled, Wade meets a prostitute named Vanessa Carlysle. They bond over their weird, messed up lives before starting a sexual relationship, which eventually evolves into a romantic one. A year later, Wade proposes to Vanessa one night, and she happily says yes. Wade is genuinely happy that Vanessa accepted his proposal, but happiness is short-lived when Wade unexpectedly passes out. The next day, Wade and Vanessa go to the hospital, and he is diagnosed with terminal cancer in his liver, lungs, prostate and brain. Though she remains by his side, Wade fears more for what will happen to Vanessa than to him. Learning he had been diagnosed with cancer, Wade, while trying to drink his problems away at Weasel's bar, Weasel tells Wade that a man sitting in the corner is looking for him. Wade approaches the man, who introduces himself as The Recruiter. He tells Wade that he works for a facility that will not only cure him of his cancer, but also give him incredible powers. The Recruiter offered Wade the chance to join the program that would presumably cure his disease, but Wade is hesitant and declines, but he takes the card that The Recruiter gives him and leaves. Desperate to live and despite initially declining, Wade later reconsiders, made the choice to be cured for Vanessa, and leaves her alone in the middle of the night to undergo the procedure. He goes to the facility where he meets Ajax for the first time, along with his cohort Angel Dust. Ajax injects Wade with a special serum that activates any dormant mutant genes in him, the mutations being meant to turn him into a superhuman to heal him from his cancer, but says that in order for it to work and because adrenaline is the serums catalyst, they have to subject him to extreme stress for the mutation to occur. However, if there were no mutant genes in him to activate, the torture would eventually kill him. Wade undergoes various torture techniques carried out by Angel Dust in order to trigger a mutation. After days of torture and no success, Wade eventually learns that Ajax's real name was Francis, and makes fun of the man. After Wade insulted Ajax about his real name, Ajax straps Wade down and places him inside an airtight chamber where the oxygen is cut off. Ajax then reveals that the program was intended to turn Wade into a super-powered individual, but as a super slave, where he would be auctioned off somewhere to become an assassin. During his time in the chamber, the drop in oxygen triggers a regenerative healing factor that cures his cancer. Unfortunately, Wade's cancer cells were further enhanced, severely disfiguring his entire body in the process as his skin and face started to blotch up. The next day, Ajax opens the chamber and tells Wade his cancer is gone. Upon being released, Wade would curse at Ajax for his hideous form and headbutts Angel Dust, stealing a match from that she keeps in her mouth in the process. Upon being sealed in the chamber once again, Wade took the match out and struck it, throwing it near the oxygen vent, thus generating a massive explosion that destroyed his confinement and the laboratory. Ajax goes down to see what happened, and Wade starts to fight him. Getting into a fight with Ajax with his increased strength and attempts to kill him. Wade stops however when he Wade learns from his enemy that there was a cure for his disfigured form, as Ajax claimed he's the only one that can fix Wade's disfigurement. Ajax gets the upper hand and overpowers Wade, impaling him with a bar, which he leaves bent. Ajax then asks Wade what's his name to no response, and leaves Wade for dead. As Wade sat impaled, Cunningham called out to him and they exchanged eye contact in each last time, as the facility collapsed from the explosion Wade had started and crumbles around him, and killing Cunningham and anyone else that didn't escape. Wade wakes up alive, but horrified by his complexion. He walks through the streets with a hood over his head, but the people that see him are creeped out and disgusted by his appearance. This makes him worry about what Vanessa will think if she sees him, so he stays away from her completely. Wade visits Weasel, who is also disgusted by his appearance and makes a few quips at his expense. Weasel encourages Wade to make a suit and mask to disguise himself as he goes back to hunt for Ajax so that he can fix his face. Inspired by Weasel, Wade became a vigilante, adopting the identity of "Deadpool" from the bar's fighting tournament. Following this, Wade would dedicate himself to hunting down Ajax and begins his crusade to find Ajax by plowing through his goons and dismantling his organization, until he can find him. During this time, Wade moved into the home of a blind woman named Al while summing up the courage to reveal himself to Vanessa. As Deadpool, Wade would also catch the attention of Colossus, who became interested in getting the mercenary to join the X-Men. Following a string of leads from various syndicates, Wade eventually finds The Recruiter, who says what he knows about Ajax's whereabouts before Deadpool kills him. After killing many of Francis's associates, Wade discovered his enemy's whereabouts and hitches a taxicab ride to the designated location the the location. While waiting in the cab, Wade sits bored in the backseat. He slides up front to chat with the cab, Dopinder. Deadpool asks Dopinder about a picture of a girl he has in his car, and Dopinder says she was his girlfriend until he lost her to his cousin. Deadpool realizes he forgot his bag of weapons and only has 12 rounds in his guns. Dopinder then takes Deadpool to the middle of a bridge, and Deadpool crisp high-fives the man for cab fare, due to the mercenary leaving his wallet at home, saying that it ruins the lining of his suit. Deadpool waits on top of a bridge for his targets. He then spots a convoy of vans arriving, and, having found his target, jumps into one of the men before beating up of all the thugs in the van, causing an accident that kills other villains. Deadpool's main target is Ajax, the man that gave him his powers and also horribly disfigured him. The vans all come crashing to the end of the bridge, where one thug's head is slice off with a chain, and another one gets gorily splattered against a sign on the highway. Having forgotten his ammo bag, and only having 12 bullets in his guns, Wade counts off how many rounds with each thug he kills, accidentally missing a few shots, but he manages to kill three men with one bullet. One last thug comes at Deadpool with two knives, but Deadpool quickly skewers him. Deadpool finds Ajax headed at him on a motorcycle and he throws his katana at the bike, causing Ajax to crash. Following the ensuing chaos, Deadpool manages to impale Ajax with the other blade, but since Ajax has pain suppression, the blade doesn't kill him. Deadpool lifts up his mask for to show his scars so that Ajax can recognize him as Wade Wilson. Before Deadpool can do anything to Ajax, Colossus, having spotted Deadpool on the news, arrives with Negasonic Teenage Warhead and prevents Deadpool from proceeding. Colossus is displeased with Deadpool causing so much mayhem and tries to get him to join the X-Men, to which Deadpool refuses. With his back turned, Ajax escapes. Enraged, Deadpool tries to hit Colossus, but he ends up breaking his hand. Deadpool then makes a few more futile attempts to injure Colossus, but to no avail, both of his hands and right foot are also broken. Colossus, having had enough of Deadpool's foolish and embarrassing attempts to injure him, sends Deadpool hurling into a car, then handcuffs the mercenary to his wrist, deciding to bring him to Professor X. Deadpool, with his limbs completely healed, chooses to cut his own cuffed hand off, and hop into a dump truck on the freeway below, leaving his hand to give Colossus the finger. Deadpool rides the garbage truck back to his and Blind Al's place. After returning to the residence, Wade's hand starts to slowly grow back, gets convinced by Al into revealing himself to Vanessa. After being told by Weasel that Ajax and Angel are going after Vanessa, Wade and Weasel goes to the strip club where she works. But Wade is still scared to face her and loses the courage to do so. Weasel then informs Wade that Vanessa went out back, and the latter heads there to look for her but only finds her handbag, letting him know that she's been taken. Infuriated, and desperate to save his love, Wade arms himself with all the guns he owns that are in Blind Al's house. He then goes to the X-Mansion to get Colossus and Negasonic to help him get back Vanessa and stop Ajax. Deadpool calls out to Colossus, and tells him that he has a deal he can't refuse. He then quips that the mansion is so big, yet it looks like the studio couldn't afford more than two X-Men. Wade, Colossus and Negasonic take a cab driven by Dopinder to Ajax's location. Deadpool explains to Dopinder that Colossus agreed to help save Vanessa, and in return, Deadpool considers joining the X-Men. They hit a bump and Deadpool hears a scream from the trunk. Dopinder admits he kidnapped his cousin. Deadpool pretends to be horrified but quietly congratulates Dopinder. The three then track Ajax down to a decommissioned aircraft carrier in a scrapyard. Deadpool charges toward the goons while Colossus and Negasonic fight Angel, who punches Colossus away, but Negasonic charges at Angel with great power, causing Deadpool to say "I so pity the dude who pressure her into prom sex". Wade rips through the goons and comes across an old friend, Bob, whom the mercenary hasn't seen since T.G.I. Friday's in Jacksonville. The two have a brief reunion, but Deadpool knocks his old friend out, while reminiscing about Bob's family, and pulls the soldier away to safety. Deadpool then uses the corpses of Ajax's goons to spell out Francis's name to mock him. With Negasonic Teenage Warhead's help, Deadpool manages to get atop of the aircraft carrier where Ajax is keeping Vanessa. He puts her in the same chamber where he put Wade. Ajax then prepared to kill Vanessa with another oxygen deprivation chamber and duels with Deadpool using their respective blades. During the battle, Deadpool threw one of his swords into the oxygen deprivation chamber, successfully saving Vanessa from deoxygenation. Deadpool continues his brawl with Ajax, and manages to overpower the latter, until Ajax throws a knife into the mercenary's head, temporarily disorienting him. Vanessa, having broken free from the oxygen deprivation chamber, impales Ajax with her Deadpool's sword. Ajax then prepares to kill Vanessa, with Deadpool removing the knife from his head. Meanwhile, Angel almost strangles Colossus with a chain, but Negasonic creates a powerful blast that throws Angel off and destroys the carrier. It starts to collapse, sending numerous freight containers down. Colossus carries Negasonic and Angel to safety while Deadpool makes sure Vanessa safely lands. Deadpool gets Vanessa into the disconnected oxygen deprivation chamber, and she is thrown to safety. The carrier then completely crashes down. When Deadpool goes to reunite with Vanessa, Colossus, and Negasonic Teenage Warhead, Ajax attacks him and have another brawl, with Deadpool beating Ajax to the brink of death. The mercenary then demanded Ajax to cure him of his disfigurement, but Ajax laughs and mocks Deadpool by informing the mercenary that there hadn't been a cure for his disfigurement the entire time. Enraged after hearing how Ajax can't fix him after all that has happened, Deadpool pulls out a revolver and prepares to kill Francis. Before doing so, Deadpool asks if Francis has any last words, with The latter simply replying, "What's my name", and Deadpool says "Who fucking cares?". Ignoring Colossus' speech about heroism, who wants Wade to spare his enemy's life, Deadpool summarily executes Francis with the revolver, much to the mutant's disgust. Following this, while conversing with Colossus, Deadpool sees Vanessa approaching him and wonders what to say to her, and Colossus says the mercenary better figure it out. As Deadpool turns to Vanessa, she angrily punches him multiple times for abandoning her and is about to hit her boyfriend in the groin, only for Wade to convince Vanessa not to do so. Vanessa then demands an explanation from Wade as to why he left her. He sincerely apologizes to her for everything: leaving, not going to her sooner, and not summing up the courage to face her. Wade explains that he was disfigured and was afraid Vanessa wouldn't accept him, as his face isn't the same one she remembered. She wasn't hesitant about what was under his mask, so she removed it, only to find that Wade has another mask under it, which she also removed. Deadpool reveals his disfigured form to Vanessa, but she didn't care what he looked like, for it was a face she was "willing to sit on", with Wade saying he obtained a "super penis" from being experimented on. Hearing this lewd comment, Colossus tells Deadpool once again to watch the language as young ones (referring to Negasonic Teenage Warhead) are watching. An annoyed Deadpool wonders what Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead are still doing in the scrapyard. Deadpool tells Colossus to go be a big brother to someone. And compliments Negasonic Teenage Warhead by saying "nothing compares to you". After acknowledging a reference from Deadpool, Negasonic said he was cool, leaving him baffled, as her comment wasn't mean. Colossus and Negasonic Teengae Warhead left the area, with Colossus saying that they'll make an X-Men out of Deadpool, as the mercenary reunited with Vanessa. Vanessa and Wade then reconcile and share a kiss, while Wade plays "Careless Whisper" by Wham!. .]] Later, Deadpool, after revealing to the audience that there was nothing big for the post-credits scene but reveals that Cable would appear for the sequel. Deadpool: No Good Deed Wade was walking around when he came upon an elderly man being mugged in an alley. Deciding to intervene Wade went into a phone booth to change into his Deadpool costume. However, this took longer than expected and by the time Deadpool exited the booth the old man had been shot dead. A disappointed Wade then sat down beside the old man, took his yogurt and began ranting about the presence of a phone booth, how long it takes to go into superhero costume and claiming Wolverine probably would have been able to save him due to only wearing a tank top and jeans. Deadpool 2 Deadpool continues his career as a contract killer, taking his business worldwide. On his anniversary with Vanessa, Wade is late due to trying (and failing, due to a panic room) kill a drug dealer. Vanessa forgives him after his terrible attempts at an excuse, and they exchange gifts. Wade gives her a skee-ball token from their first date, while Vanessa gives him her birth control which she has had removed as she wants them to have a child. After having sex and discussing baby names, Wade suddenly realizes that someone is outside. The drug dealer and his crew have found Deadpool. Wade manages to take out most of them, but the drug dealer manages to shoot Vanessa, who dies in Wade's arms. Wade catches up to the dealer, embraces him, then throws them both in front of a moving vehicle. Realising that he is to blame for Vanessa's death, he tries to kill himself by blowing up the apartment. 's wheelchair|left]] Wade has a near-death experience, meeting Vanessa who tells him that his heart needs to be in the right place before they be reunited. Deadpool wakes in the X-Mansion, having been brought there by Colossus to recover. Colossus tries to convince Deadpool to join the X-Men, and something he says reminds Wade of his conversation with Vanessa. Wade joins the team as a trainee. On his first mission, Wade, Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead try to stop a young mutant called Russell who was causing havoc at the Essex House for Mutant Rehabilitation. Deadpool managed to talk Russell down, but soon realized that Russell was being abused by the orphanage staff. After killing a staff member, Wade and Russell were arrested and fitted with power-dampening collars. Wade and Russell were sent to the Ice Box, and without his healing powers, Wade's cancers returned. Sure he was going to die in prison, Wade tried to convince Russell that his plans for prisons – including making a shiv and attacking the largest guy in the prison – were wrong. The prison was then attacked by Cable, a time-travelling mutant who wanted to kill Russell because he killed Cable's family in the future. Wade tries to fight back but is overmatched due to his condition. Cable eventually throws him from a catwalk and knocks the power-dampening collar off which allows Wade to get back into the fight. During the battle, Wade tries to use Cable's weapons which ends up triggering a concussive blast that throws them out of the prison. ripping in Deadpool in half.]] Seeing Vanessa in another near-death experience, Wade becomes convinced that he needs to save Russell from Cable. Assembling a team he names X-Force, Wade attempts to rescue Russell from a prison convoy. During the mission, all the members of X-Force except for him and Domino die, and he fights Cable until Russell frees the Juggernaut. Juggernaut crashes the transport, tears Deadpool in half and escapes with Russell. Recovering at Blind Al's by regrowing his legs, Wade is visited by Cable who wants to team up to stop Juggernaut and Russell. Russell is due to kill the Headmaster of the Essex House, an act that will put him on the path to become a prolific killer. Wade agrees on the condition that Cable gives him a chance to talk to Russell and get him to stop. Cable gives him thirty seconds. Wade tries to recruit Colossus, apologising to him but he seemingly rebuffs Wade's attempts. Wade, Cable, and Domino head to the Essex House and engage Juggernaut in combat. Colossus, Negasonic Teenage Warhead and Yukio arrive to help, and Juggernaut is defeated. Catching up with Russell before he kills the headmaster, Wade puts on a power-dampening collar and offers himself as the sacrifice instead. Russell starts to falter, but Cable is not convinced and shoots at him. Wade takes the bullet to the heart and dies a long and drawn-out death. Russell gives up on his vengeance at Wade's sacrifice, and Cable realises that the bad future has been averted. walking away from the Essex House|left]] Wade is finally reunited with Vanessa, but it does not last for long. Cable time-travels to just before the battle at the Essex House and places Wade's skee-ball token (which he stole off him in the Ice Box) in Wade's uniform. When it comes time to shoot Wade, the bullet hits the skee-ball token and he does not die. The sacrifice still gets Russell to stand down. Later, Wade gets Negasonic and Yukio to fix Cable's time-travel device and then uses it to save Vanessa and Peter. He also "cleans up the timeline" by killing an earlier incarnation of himself, thus saving Wolverine's life and kills Ryan Reynolds before he takes the role of Green Lantern. ''The Westchester Incident In 2028, Charles Xavier developed Alzheimer's and suffered a massive seizure that injured 600 people, and killed 7 mutants, including several members of the X-Men. It is unknown if Wade was among those who were either killed or injured. Personality Wade possess a highly sarcastic and great sense of humor that irritates and annoys most of his enemies. He regularly insults and belittles his enemies to his own godury. He feels no shame and can make a joke out of any situation, even after months of endless torture he was able to keep his sense of humor alive, despite it being shaken over some fear and shock over his subsequent transformation. Only a few select people are able to withstand his seemingly never ending inability to stop talking. He loving cartoons, potty humor, Skee-Ball, classic music, television shows, rap music and American pop culture. His favorite band is Wham! and George Michael, specifically, particularly loving the song "Careless Whisper". He remains very movie-cultured, referencing The Matrix, RoboCop, Alien 3, Are You There God, It's Me Margaret, 127 Hours, The Cocoon, X-Men: Days of Future Past and Star Wars. Wade, himself is aware that he is a fictional character in a movie and belittles this by breaking the fourth wall and speaking directly to the audience. Despite his initial immaturity, Wade is a genuine, soft, good-hearted man, and in time became a very moral and heroic person to the point of sacrificing himself to save Russell. Although he is a mercenary he agreed to scare off a young girl's stalker without being paid for his troubles, revealing he can be affectionate. On matters of love he can be surprisingly sensitive, having been forced to abandon his girlfriend, Vanessa due to his terminal cancer, he advised his taxi driver, Dopinder to fight for the object of his affections, Gita. While talking with Vanessa, he revealed that his father was less than model and that Wade was seriously afraid of becoming like him. This worried him about having children with Vanessa, however she reassured him that he would be a great father and nothing like his dad. After Vanessa’s death, Wade developed a suicidal nature yet his inability to die increased the decay of his already fractured psyche that enhanced the seriousness and tragedy of his character even though his wise-cracking nature is more predominant. He was content to die of cancer in the Icebox until he re-found a purpose by protecting Russell from Cabel - believing this is where he needed to be spiritually for him to die and be reuinited with Vanessa. After his near-death experience this trait has died down but he had not accepted her demise so Wade irresponsibly uses Cable’s time travel device to save her. His relationship with the X-Men are very mixed. Mostly Wade considers their do-gooding nature and abiding to rules extremely tiresome yet he pondered joining them after Vanessa’s death until he grew sick of the restraints of the team. Ultimately, as annoying as he found Colossus’ morality and pestering to make him a better person Wade considered him a friend. Wade also affected Colossus by encouraging him to behave more dubiously such as during his fight with Juggernaut and even curse. Wade has a brother-like relationship with Negasonic Teenage Warhead because of his enjoyment to annoy her, though Negasonic considers him “cool” she also is exasperated by his personality. In contrast, Wade has shown fondness towards Negasonic’s girlfriend, Yukio as she seems to be the only person he does not mock or intentionally annoy which is mutual. The only X-Men member Wade actively respects seems to be Wolverine which borders on sexual advances and even love though he was presumably joking. Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses Original Timeline= Original Powers *'Superhuman Reflexes' - Wade is very alert and fast reacting, able to dodge and deflect bullets without much effort. He can react to multiple opponents simultaneously, even from behind to quickly counter. Augmented Powers *'Optic Blast' - Derived from Scott Summers' genes, Wade is able to fire powerful optic blasts. Shown able to produce intense concussive and/or heat beams, a single blast was able to decimate an entire factory tower. *'Phase-Jumping' - Derived from John Wraith's powers, Wade is able to instantaneously teleport to anywhere he chooses, provided he has proper knowledge of where it is. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - Originally derived from Wolverine gene's, Wade possesses A superhuman healing capabilities, able to instantaneously mend and regrow any part of his anatomy. While artificial, his healing is in fact, superior to Wolverine's as he is able to survive decapitation. *'Retractable Blades' - As Weapon XI, Wade was implanted with full-length straight ninjatō blades that are able to retract into his forearms similar to Wolverine's blades. They are also made of adamantium, allowing him to slice to virtually any target. *'Technopathy' - Derived from Chris Bradley's ability to control and power electrical devices. While unknown if Wade could actually manipulate technology himself, Stryker was able to use this power to send him commands, effectively controlling Weapon XI. Weakness *'Incomplete Surgery' - Despite obtaining a multitude of mutant abilities from the Weapon XI procedure, it was noted that his operation was incomplete. The bonding process was incomplete because Stryker ordered the activation of Weapon XI before they managed to give more abilities to Weapon XI, as he needed to fight immediately. When the time-traveling Deadpool of the revised timeline was "cleaning up the timeline," he was able to kill this version of himself by shooting him through the head after which he unloaded several more shots into his body. |-|Revised Timeline= Powers *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - After being injected with a serum to further evolve his mutant genes, which was fully triggered by extreme stress, his body was enhanced, granting him rapid cellular regeneration, enabling him to quickly heal from any injury, even able to regrow entire lost anatomy. Minor injuries, like bullet wounds and broken bones, take merely minutes to recover, while full dismemberment takes about and hour to restore, which goes through a period of accelerated maturing, starting as an infant-like limb before becoming fully grown. Even more, his healing powers leave him immune to any form of illness and contaminate, able to even cure himself of the cancer that was previously ravaging his body. Getting stabbed in the head only momentarily left him dazed and hallucinating. **'Advanced Longevity' - Ajax noted that he seemingly made Wade immortal because of the powerful regenerative powers he gained from the former's experiments. Between his healing powers able to undo nearly any damage and keep him from aging, Wade is practically unkillable. *'Superhuman Strength' - Wade's strength is well-above the parameters of normal human. With his kicks, he can launch a full-grown many of considerable weight several meters away and like wise trade blows of against foes of considerable strength. His raw strength can also shove a man high into the air casually lift them high above his head. *'Superhuman Speed' - Wade possesses speed superior to that of even the finest human athlete. He is capable of moving fast enough to easily outmaneuver rapid gunfire. Confined spaces could not limit his movement at all, allowing him to overpower and kill multiple attackers after landing in their car. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Wade's body produces from little to no fatigue. This allows him exert himself at peak capacity for as long as he desires. *'Superhuman Reflexes' - Wade is very alert and fast reacting, able to dodge and deflect bullets without much effort. He can react to multiple opponents simultaneously, even from behind to quickly counter. *'Superhuman Agility' - Wilson's flexibility, balance, dexterity, and coordination are well-beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He has inhuman leaping capabilities, able to could jump several feet from a stationary position, and with his body control, able to execute a variety of complex twists, turns, and flips while in mid air. *'Superhuman Durability' - Wade's durability and endurance have been enhanced to superhuman levels, able to traded blows with exceptional strong foes, even harming the inhumanly strong Angel Dust. He also was unfazed when he crashed through a car's glass roof from a highway several miles above it. This also grants him an enhanced tolerance to pain, making it hard to slow him down, to which even then he can quickly rebound, letting him continuously fight at full strength. For more desperate situation, he is even willing to cut off his own limb to escape. Abilities *'Master Acrobat' - His enhanced reflexes and agility make him highly evasive and mobile in battle. Able to scale seemingly any terrain with no wasted timing or movement, he his prowess outmatches some of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. Using a variety of free-running and park-our maneuvers, he is very difficult to anticipate with his erratic and spontaneous movement. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' - Wilson is also heavily skilled in melee and unarmed combat, able to overpower and kill several armed men after crashing into their car. *'Master Marksman' - Wilson is highly skilled with firearms and throwing weapons, able to hit precise targets without much time need to aim. He used one bullet to kill three men standing in a line, while he was also show to be able to throw a knife into a gunman's eye from several feet while running. He even threw one of his katanas several feet into the wheels of a motorcycle while jumping through the air. *'Master Swordsman' - Wilson's signature weapons are his dual katana blades, which combined with his agility, speed, and natural combat abilities make two of his most highly efficient weapons. His swords allow him to cut through several trained gunmen with ease. *'Expert Tracker' - Despite his crude and reckless methods, Wilson is shown to be very efficient in information gathering. Over a span of two years, he was able to track down Ajax's location through a network of sources. *'Multilingual' - In sticking with his talkative nature, Wade is proven to be fluent in speaking a variety of languages, such as English, Spanish, German, Japanese, and a Nigerian. Weaknesses *'Body Dismantling' - Ajax does hint that cutting Wade into small enough pieces may kill him as his "parts" cannot regenerate without his brain and/or central nervous system intact. This is evident when he blows himself up in a suicide attempt, and he was unable to reassemble himself. But thanks to Colossus putting Wade's body parts back together, Wade was able to resuscitate himself. *'Cancer' - Since Wade's cancer was never removed from his body and is only counteracted by his healing ability, he cannot have his powers neutralized for long before his cancer returns and eventually kills him. As such, having his powers neutralized is a fatal weakness, unlike most mutants. *'Mental Impairment' - The extreme nature in which his second mutation occurred, Wade has developed noticeable damage to his mental stability. To which, he can be highly impulsive without restrain, easily distracted or forgetful, and very random in his mood. **'Medium Awareness' - Wade seems to be afflicted by what is commonly known as the Truman syndrome, a type of delusion in which the person believes that their lives are staged and that they are constantly being watched on cameras. Wade believes that he is a fictional character in a movie, allowing him to break the to address and share his thoughts with a hypothetical audience watching his adventures. Equipment *'Katana Swords' - Deadpool carries two katana swords that are strapped to his back. *'Knives and Daggers' - Deadpool has multiple small blades holstered or strapped to his suit, some of which can be used as throwing weapons. *'Guns' - Deadpool is also armed with two IWI Desert Eagle Mark XIX 50.AE. He shoots 8 rounds in the left magazine and 4 in the right. All of his rounds are numbered from 12-1. *'Costume' - Deadpool wears a suit in order to disguise his disfigured form. He also made sure the suit was colored red due to his constant bleeding soaking and ruining his other clothes. Relationships Original Timeline= Friends *Carol Frost - Torturer *Team X - Former Teammates **Agent Zero † **Blob † **Chris Bradley † **John Wraith † **﻿William Stryker † - Former Boss, Former Teammate, Torturer, and Former Controller Enemies *Chamber - Enemy *Cyclops † - Enemy *Emma Silverfox - Enemy *Kayla Silverfox † - Enemy *Psylocke † - Enemy *Sabretooth - Enemy, Former Teammate, and Former Killer *Wolverine - Enemy, Former Teammate, and Attempted Victim |-|Revised Timeline= Family *Unnamed Father *Unnamed Mother Friends *Blind Al - Friend *Bob - Friend and Former Enemy *David Cunningham † - Former Cellmate and Friend *Dopinder - Transporter, Friend, and Ally *Firefist - Friend, Former Enemy, and Rescuee *Vanessa Carlysle - Lover and Rescuee *Weasel - Best Friend *X-Men - Allies **Colossus - Former Mentor, Former Teammate, Friend, and Savior **Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Former Teammate and Friend **Wolverine † - Rescuee **Yukio - Friend *X-Force **Bedlam † - Former Teammate **Cable - Teammate, Friend, Former Enemy, and Savior **Domino - Teammate and Friend **Peter - Former Teammate and Rescuee **Shatterstar † - Former Teammate **Vanisher † - Former Teammate **Zeitgeist † - Former Teammate Enemies *Ajax † - Archenemy, Torturer, and Victim *Angel Dust - Enemy and Torturer *Black Tom Cassidy † - Enemy and Boss *Jared Smith † - Enemy and Victim *Sergei † - Enemy and Victim *Juggernaut - Enemy *The Headmaster † - Enemy Trivia *In the comics, Wade Wilson is a human who was put under experiments by the Weapon X program scientist Dr. Killbrew and his assistant Francis Fanny/Ajax due to his cancer. While the tests proved successful and did give Wilson superhuman abilities, cancer has reached his brain which deformed his skin, turned him insane and forced him to wear a mask and a suit as a disguise. Wilson adopted the name Deadpool and has since his escape from the program became a comedic mercenary. A similar background is shown in the 2016 film. However, the 2009 version of the character is seen to be a mutant that has been genetically modified and enhanced with powers from several mutants to be used as a living weapon, which differs him from the comic book counterpart, and in fact, Wade Wilson before his transformation shares much more in common with the comic book counterpart due to his mercenary status and comedic nature. **While the 2016 incarnation of the character does retain many of the said features of the comic book character, it shall be noted that the 2009 interpretation of Deadpool does retain a key feature in the character's origin, as he is stated to have gained his healing factor and presumably the basis for his adamantium claws from Wolverine's DNA, whereas the 2016 version is simply said to have been forcibly mutated via a serum with no connection to Wolverine whatsoever. **Concept arts indicate that the character was originally designed with a suit and mask, but was later reverted to lack those features. However the black tattoos Wilson receives when he becomes Weapon XI in several cases outline the areas where patches of his comic book suit are black, as well as scar tissue and occasional black coloring around his eyes and the lack of a mouth, which are all details designed to evoke his comic book mask. *Weapon XI is mocked in the 2011 video game Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. If the player plays as Deadpool and beats Wolverine, he says, "And that's how you beat Wolverine, people... AND YOU DON'T EVEN NEED OPTIC BLASTS! MUAHAHAHAHA!" This is a reference to the fact Deadpool can fire Cyclops' optic blasts from his eyes in the film. *The 2016 film disregards the Weapon XI of the character, as in X-Men: Days of Future Past the formation of Team X has been avoided from history due to Wolverine's time travel. However, the relation between the Wade Wilson seen in X-Men Origins: Wolverine and the one seen in Deadpool is unclear, as the Origins Wilson is seen in his 30's by the 1970's whereas in Deadpool he appears to be of a similar age but decades later. *In the credits, Weapon XI is credited solely for as Scott Adkins, but Reynolds also played the character - he mentioned in an interview of how he managed to speak and drink when his mouth was "gone". *In X-Men: The Official Game, his name appears above a cell door in one of Wolverine's levels, though he doesn't make an appearance. *In Cable & Deadpool #2, page 13, when asked by Cable why a virus that can alter the way people looks, Deadpool answered: "Hey, if you looked like Ryan Reynolds crossed with a Shar-Pei, you'd understand". By some twist of fate, Wade was played by Ryan Reynolds in the film. *Wade Wilson/Weapon XI appears in the X-Men Origins: Wolverine (video game) voiced by Steven Blum (who also voices Wolverine on X-Men Legends games and Wolverine and the X-Men). *In some theaters' Easter egg endings, Weapon XI's hand is seen reaching for his severed head, and he opens his eyes and breaks the fourth wall (much like most other versions of him do) as by making a noise (a shushing noise to be exact, indicating that his survival is to remain a secret for now). The regaining of his older consciousness, as well as his ability to speak, is probably because of the damage he sustained in the fall. *According to Bryan Singer, the mutants Rachel Summers, Psylocke, Deadpool, Nightcrawler, Gambit, and Jubilee were meant to appear in X-Men: Days of Future Past, but were cut out for running time purposes. * In the original timeline, Wilson as Weapon XI possesses copied abilities similar to Rl'nnd, a super Skrull from the comics who uses and copies mutant abilities. **Both possess retractable blades and healing factor from Wolverine. **Both of their blades are coated in metal, Weapon XI is laced with Adamantium whilst Rl'nnd uses Colossus' abilities to turn his flesh and blades metal. ** Both possess teleportation. Weapon XI from Kestrel (John Wraith), Rl'nnd from Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) **Both possess Cyclops' optic blast. External links * * es:Deadpool pl:Deadpool Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine Characters Category:Deadpool (film) Characters Category:Deadpool: No Good Deed Characters Category:Deadpool 2 Characters Category:X-Force (film) Characters Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine (video game) Characters Category:Regenerative Healing Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Immortality Category:Caucasians Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Enhancement Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Super Agility Category:Unusual Features Category:Mutants Category:Team X Category:Canadians Category:Energy Blasts Category:Osteokinesis Category:Technopathy Category:Teleportation Category:Scars Category:Body Transformation Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Agility Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Brown Hair Category:Mutates Category:Bald Hair Category:Mercenaries Category:Heroes Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Weapon X Category:Three Mile Island Inmates Category:Leaders Category:X-Force Members Category:X-Men Team Members Category:Characters Killed by Cable Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:High Body Count Category:Ice Box Inmates Category:Presumed Deceased - Revised Timeline